


獨角獸

by Ashting



Series: 古加合集 [8]
Category: Promare (2019), 普羅米亞
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:15:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23505976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashting/pseuds/Ashting
Summary: 過去的他是否曾經想過，他們也會有這麼一天？
Relationships: Kray Foresight/Galo Thymos, 古加 - Relationship, 古雷加洛
Series: 古加合集 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1691323
Kudos: 1





	獨角獸

下雪了。  
加洛的聲音在溫暖而乾燥的空氣中響起，傳入古雷的耳中，他緩緩抬起頭，原本留戀於書頁文字間的目光落到對方身上，映著玻璃窗外片片飄落的灰白色雪花，他看著加洛轉向窗台，伸手推開面前的落地窗，沒有猶豫便把將手伸出窗外，加洛抬頭望著天空，向上的手心接住飄下的細小雪白碎片。  
古雷的頭靠著沙發的側邊，他緩緩摘下掛在臉上的無框眼鏡，暫時還沒把駐足在加洛身上的眼神移開，對方撐起身體趴上窗台，上半身完全探出窗戶外，小小的雪花在空中跟著風吹紛飛，有些在降落的途中偏離了原本的航道，停留在加洛的頭髮上。  
眼前平凡的景象讓古雷移不開雙眼，或許是壁爐讓室內的溫度暖得讓人昏昏欲睡，才讓一個非比尋常的念頭突然浮現在他的腦海——過去的他是否曾經想過，他們也會有這麼一天？  
古雷坐在鬆軟的沙發上，壁爐的火光在他的身上忽明忽滅，腳上蓋著深紅色的保暖薄毯，把手中尚未讀完的書又翻過一頁，而加洛就靠在窗戶邊，與他只有隔著一條手臂不到的距離，不近，但也不遠。  
若是過去，古雷不會相信自己能夠在大戰之後還能與這個人共同生活，他堅信當對方理解那些事實後應該會痛恨他，不管是因為過去那場失控的大火，或是最後殘忍拋下加洛的移民計畫，然而在普羅米亞消失後的世界，那些他以為會發生的事情並不如古雷的預期般出現。  
加洛沒有恨他，還說了要救他，甚至在新成立的臨時政府判刑時，主動申請成了他的監視官，如同過往一樣，加洛一而再、再而三地破壞他的計畫，也理所當然地再次闖入古雷的人生中。  
他應該對此感到厭煩，或是憤怒，可是那些情緒卻隨著日子過去漸漸消退，留下最後一點，連他古雷自己也說不上的感覺還在胸口，在每一次看著加洛時，就會從胸口蜂擁而上。  
流連窗外雪景的人在他還沒轉開目光前，便收回趴在窗框的身體，雙手像是捧著些什麼似的轉到古雷面前，那對好看的藍色眼眸望著他，加洛朝著古雷露出笑容。  
明明看了數百次這樣的表情，眼睛微微眯起，嘴角勾起令人熟悉的弧度，再普通不過的畫面落入他的眼中，卻在那一瞬間忽然讓古雷感到心臟傳來一陣麻癢，像是被人用蓬鬆的羽毛輕輕掃過，宛如微量的電流從心頭穿過四肢百骸，直達最核心的那一塊，一股說不上來的怪異感竄上古雷的思緒，但不令人生厭。  
「啊，不見了，剛剛我想接一點雪給古雷看。」  
古雷不知道過去的自己是否想過，他有一天會跟這個人過著這般無爭的日子，沒有厭惡，沒有憎恨，只有安穩，只有平淡，他忍不住伸手揉了揉加洛的頭髮，上頭的白色小雪花在溫暖的空氣中漸漸消失。  
「融化了，好可惜。」  
「我們等一下出門吧，去看雪！」  
望著加洛笑得瞇起眼睛，火光在對方的眼眸中閃爍，加洛抓住古雷正打算收回的手掌，然而與對方手指碰觸的剎那間，古雷不禁產生某種錯覺，融化的不只是加洛手中的雪——還有自己左胸口下，不斷跳動的心臟。

**Author's Note:**

> 當你是揮之不去的完美  
> 我的性命又算的了什麼  
> 你是深山裡的百合花  
> 只在清晨夢醒時綻放  
> ──告五人《獨角獸》


End file.
